Timmy Phantom
by Animediva943
Summary: A family reunion exposes danny's secret to his distant cousin, timmy turner. rather try to hunt him down, timmy wishes for ghost powers. danny tries to train timmy to control them however they result in a sea of trouble. can timmy's godparents save them?
1. Reunion

Hello everyone I now have a brand new story. I don't usually post in either of these categories but I'm willing to get out of my comfort zone just this once. I figured since the Jimmy/Timmy power hour worked out for Nickelodeon, Maybe I'll try another crossover with the fairly oddparents.

I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or Danny Phantom.

Very Important: I fast forwarded the ages of the characters. Timmy is thirteen and Danny is seventeen. Also in terms of pairings: Timmy is dating Tootie, Danny is with Sam and tucker is with Valerie. Danny and Timmy are distant cousins in this fic.

Timmy Phantom

Chapter 1

Reunion

Timmy Turner and his parents were driving to Amity Park for their first family reunion in thirteen years. They were going to meet their distant cousins the Fentons. The last family reunion they had, timmy's parent's were celebrating his birth while Danny and Jazz were starting Preschool and Kindergarden. Of course that was a long time ago and since then, Timmy always hated going to family reunions. The whole way there he complained to his parents about it.

"Aww man, why do we have to go to Amity Park for this stupid family reunion? I wanted to go to Adrenaland with Tootie but Nooooooo we have to go to stupid amity park for a stupid family reunion."

Then timmy's mom told him the reason that they're going back to Amity park after thirteen years. "I didn't want to go back either sweetie but your father insisted that we try to patch things up with the fenton's."

Then the teenager got a bit confused. "Who are the fentons?" he asked. He then saw his mother's eyes lower. She didn't respond to his question after remembering the last family reunion that they went to.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback-thirteen years ago

"_**Hey Cousin Jack!" Dad called. He was walking with mom who had baby Timmy on her arm. Jack and Maddie Fenton were sitting at a picnic table with four year old Danny and Six year old Jazz. Danny was playing with Sam and tucker when they saw the turner's arrive with the new baby. Before that they were playing a game known as "Ghost hunter." Tucker and Sam were running from Danny and if he caught one of them, they became the hunter and the other two would be the ghosts. **_

"_**Hey, there cousin!" Jack called back. "You're just in time to see my latest invention, the Fenton ghost net!" the ghost hunter then pulled out a high tech net with metal surrounding it and a hatch that opened and shut. He then began to show the turner's how the invention worked.**_

"_**All you do is hold it up to a nearby ghost and it will trap the ectoplasmic energy in this net with no way out! Kinda like a butterfly net to fairies!" he said. Then Mrs. Turner got a naïve look on her face. She was of course the smartest of the couple and did not believe that fairies or ghosts were real.**_

"_**Oh, come now, Jack." She said. "Everyone knows that there are no such things as Ghosts."**_

_**That was when Mr. Turner grabbed her unexpectingly. "That's what they want you to think honey. Ghosts are everywhere and they could try to get Timmy. Hey can I borrow that net?" **_

"_**No problem Cousin." Jack said handing Mr. Turner the net. Then he put the little baby down on the picnic blanket where Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were all playing with the tiny baby. **_

_**Tucker made funny faces at the little bundle of joy while jazz pretended to be his fairy godmother. Little Timmy was giggling with happiness as his big cousin played with him. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Mr. Turner was getting carried away with the fention ghost net and accidentally trapped Little Danny in the net. **_

"_**Let me out!" he cried. "Let me out! Help me daddy!" the little boy began to start crying. This made Timmy cry too. Maddie pushed a button on the side of the net and released her son from the ghostly prison. Then she gave Jack a harsh blow to his head.**_

"_**Jack, don't ever bring that thing on another family reunion again!" she scolded. Then she turned to her husband's family. "I am so sorry about Jack; sometimes his inventions don't always work. You understand don'-t" before she could finish her sentence, it looked like jacks net trapped baby Timmy as well. They heard the baby crying and maddie once again had to release someone else from the net. Mrs. Turner had finally had it and she grabbed her husband and the baby and stormed off. **_

"_**We are never going to another one of your family reunions again!" she said. Then they got in the car and drove back to Dimmsdale. **_

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

"They're our distant cousins who live here, sport!" his father answered. Then he brought up the one thing that would make both Timmy and his mom want to make him turn the car around.

"They're ghost hunters!" Mrs. Turner then placed her hand on her forehead. After what happened before she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to the fenton's again. But Mr. Turner insisted that they go to meet his cousin's again. Also he thought that maybe Timmy would want to meet Danny and jazz again.

"Come on, Dad." Timmy said. "everyone knows that ghosts aren't real."

"Oh, they're not?" Dad said sarcastically. "how do you explain the ghost zone or all of those weird things happening back at dimsdale or amity park or Danny Phantom?"

The boy with the pink hat rolled his eyes. He already knew where this was going.

"Dad, there's no such things as ghosts, that Danny phantom thing is just a myth." He said.

Then he made an offer that his father would have to be a nitwit to refuse. He pulled out some money and put it on the car seat. Then he placed his bet.

"Tell you what dad, if you can catch a real ghost before we go back to dimsdale, I'll give you my whole allowance." He declared. "But if I'm right and ghosts don't exist, you have to double my allowance."

"You're on, short stuff!" dad agreed. Then the boys shook on the bet and starting now, dad had to catch a real ghost and prove that ghosts do exist.

**

* * *

**

AMITY PARK

Danny fenton was once again trying to catch the box ghost. This time he was using the gifts that his father had for the family reunion to fulfill his plan of taking over the world with boxes.

"I am the box ghost." He said. "And you cannot penetrate my shield of colorfully wrapped rectangular goodness."

The half ghost as usual gave the box ghost what for. He shot ecto lasers at him and gave him a few punches then like the other three years he had been doing this, he opened the fenton thermos and the other ghost got sucked right back into the ghost zone. Beat from the entire ghost hunting he did today, the teen finally changed back into a boy and sat on the stoop of his house.

"I swear, that guy is getting on my last nerve." He ranted. "Three years of doing this and he still hasn't given up. You'd think that maybe he would give on taking over the world like Ember."

"You know that only ember and plasmius have given up." Tucker said. "All the other ghosts like skulker technus and desire and all those other ones will never let up on you."

Then Danny brought what was really heating him. He may have been a kid at the time, but remembered what he really hated about this day.

"Today's the day of that stupid family reunion." He said. Then his expression went from annoyed to angry.

"After what happened with that ghost catching net, I'm worried that the turners are gonna tear me molecule by molecule."

"I thought that was your parent's who the ghost hunters were." Valerie said. Then danny brought up a very traumatizing moment with when his little cousin was at the reunion.

Tucker, Sam, you remember what happened to baby Timmy right? His mom was so mad that she never came back to Amity Park again." Danny explained.

Sam, tuck, and Valerie all gathered around their exasperated friend. Sam and tucker remembered when timmy's dad and his dad caught him and timmy in the net. But now danny had ghost powers and he knew that Mr. turner believed in ghosts.

"What if he brings that net again and I get caught in it again?" he asked worried. They'll know that I'm a ghost and try to get rid of me."

Valerie being a ghost hunter knew how he felt. She remembered how she wanted to hunt danny down before finding out that he was danny phantom. Now they were on the same side fighting the evil ghosts. But all the same she understood where the half ghost was coming from.

"I'm sure things will work out this time." She said trying to cheer him up. "I mean, how bad can your dad screw this reunion up?"

"You have no Idea." Danny said simply.

**

* * *

**

FOUR HOURS LATER…

"Timmy, I don't think that you should have made that bet with your dad." Wanda said. She wasn't a fan of gambling and when she heard Timmy make that bet with his father she knew that it was going to end badly.

"Don't worry about it Wanda." Timmy said being naïve as usual. "Everyone knows that ghosts aren't real. Fairies, definitely but not ghosts."

Then things got awkward when Cosmo and Wanda were silent the whole time they were walking to his Cousin Danny's house. He began to wonder if maybe they were hiding something. But before he could grill then, his parent's rang the doorbell.

In the house Jazz was watching TV whenshe heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Jazz shouted. She walked to the door and saw that it was the turners.

"Aunti, Uncle!" she shouted. Then she ran and hugged them. Then she turned her attention to Timmy.

"Timmy!" she shouted and then hugged him. He wasn't sure what was going on but he went along with it.

"Nice to see you, too. You're Jazz right?" he said. He heard a lot about the fenton's from his father. He didn't see them personally in a while but from what his dad told him he could guess who everyone was.

"Come on in!" she said. Then Jazz led them out into the backyard where the rest of the family was along with Sam, Tucker and Valerie.

"Hey, Jack, Maddie!" Mr. Turner shouted. Then Jack and Maddie rose to see that it was their distant family members. They all went and hugged each other. Timmy went over to Danny and they started talking. It looked like things would be going smoothly for this family reunion.

And that was chapter 1. tell me what you guys thought. Was it good? Bad? Any thing I could add or take out? This is my first time writing in either category so try to be nice but be honest. All reviews are welcome, even flames. Well, chapter 2 should be up Saturday. See ya.


	2. you got your ghost in my fairies!

Here is chapter 2 of Timmy phantom. This is the part where both Timmy and Danny's secrets are exposed to each other. Unintentionally of course but read and see what happens.

Both FOP and DP belong to butch Hartman. Great creator that guy.

Chapter 2

Hey, you got your fairies in my ghost! Hey, you got your ghost in my fairies!

The family reunion went on as normal as it could possibly be at amity park. It had been a really long time since Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz had seen Timmy and the five of them were catching up. They were all very surprised to learn about each others lives.

"No way!" Jazz cried. "You mean Vicky is actually your babysitter?"

The boy with the pink hat was miserable about it but somehow he suspected that he wasn't the only one that Vicky made miserable.

"Yeah, and she dropped out of college just so she could torture me for three more years." Timmy answered. Then he turned to the older teen and saw that he was right. Vicky was torturing them.

"Vicky used to bully us when she was here." Danny explained. "She would boss us around and make us do her chores."

_Wow._ Timmy thought. _Looks like Danny had it pretty rough with Vicky, too._ Then after they finished talking Timmy decided that he had to go relieve himself. He went to the bathroom along with Cosmo, Wanda and little Poof. He then thought a lot about what his cousins said about Vicky.

* * *

"Guys can you believe this?" Timmy began. "It looks like Danny and I have more in common than I thought."

"That's nice sweetie." Wanda said. Then they looked around and saw the green haired fairy acting stupid as usual. This time he was looking around for ghosts.

"Yeah but what about all the ghosts that attack this town?" he asked. Then he waved his wand and a ghost appeared from the nearby lab out of the ghost zone. Timmy had had enough of people talking about ghosts. After all they didn't exist. Or did they?

"Come on, Cosmo." He said. "Everyone knows that ghosts don't exist." Then he proceeded to make a wish. But before he could think of a wish, the ghost that Cosmo poofed from the ghost zone appeared in the bathroom. It was Skulker. Timmy, Wanda and Poof all screamed at the top of their lungs and ran for the door but the ghost hunting ghost sealed it shut. That's when Timmy finally realized that Cosmo and his dad were right. The four of them stood with their backs against the wall. They weren't' sure if they would get out of that bathroom alive.

"Okay, Cosmo, You and dad were right there is such thing as ghosts!" Timmy confessed. Then he thought of a way to get rid of skulker.

"I wish the ghost was back where he came from!" Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands but their magic did not send him back to the ghost zone. In fact, Cosmo Wanda and Poof's Magic didn't have any effect on him. Then a book titled "DA RULES" appeared. Wanda opens the book and sees some bad news.

"Timmy, according to the rules, Ghosts is impervious to magic." She explained.

"Because they're already dead!" Cosmo said. Timmy couldn't believe it. He was about to get killed by some ghost that cosmo released from the ghost zone.

"Now child, prepare to become part of my collection." Skulker said. Then he pointed his lasers at the young teen. It looked like it was over for them.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm scared." Poof said trembling.

**

* * *

**

BACK IN THE YARD

"Timmy's taking a long time in there." Sam said. Then it looked like Danny's ghost sense went off. That's when he knew that somehow Timmy was in trouble. Valerie could sense it, too.

"And I think I know why." He said. He ran behind the decorations and transformed into Danny phantom.

"I'm going ghost!" he shouted. Then after that Valerie changed into her ghost hunting armor and Sam and tucker followed. Danny phased in the door and then looked for his little cousin hoping that something bad didn't happen.

It wasn't long before he heard Timmy and the fairies screaming and blasts coming from the bathroom. That's when he phased through the door and saw the younger teen and his fairy godparents getting attacked by his nemesis, Skulker. Seeing him in his ghost form scared Timmy even more he couldn't believe that now there were two ghosts after him.

"Oh, no!" Timmy cried. "Another one. It's been nice knowing you guys." Danny was just as shocked to see Cosmo, Wanda and Poof floating around. That's when he figured out Timmy's secret.

_No way! _He thought. _My little cousin has fairy godparents! Wait maybe their half ghosts like me I mean everyone knows that there's no such thing as fairies._

Then the ghost boy shot some of his Ecto energy at the ghost hunter. Then after that, Skulker began shooting his laser gun at him. Danny dodged most of the blasts and then when his archenemy aimed one of his weapons at Cosmo and Wanda, they quickly poofed themselves and Timmy away from the scene. Out in the hallway the fairies changed back into Timmy's pink, green and purple balloons. Then they saw Tucker and Sam running with the Fenton thermos. They open the door to the bathroom unwittingly exposing Danny's secret to the boy.

* * *

The door stayed open as Sam handed her boyfriend the thermos and finally sent Skulker back into the ghost zone. Then the half ghost changed back into Danny Fenton. He went to check on his little cousin only to find that he now knows his secret.

"I must be dreaming." Timmy said shocked. Danny stood there just as stunned to see the balloons.

"Are you really a ghost?" he asked.

"That depends." Danny said. "Are those balloons your Fairies?" Neither one of them knew what to say to the other. It was like stepping into some weird movie with subtitles. And they were the stars. Now they knew something about each other that no one was ever supposed to know.

* * *

Then not too long after, Timmy and Danny took each other aside and made the other swear to keep their secret.

"You can't tell anyone that I'm a ghost, Understand?" Danny demanded. Timmy wasn't sure if the older teen would hold up to his word. After all, he knew the rules, if anyone found out about is fairies they would go away forever. He was not about to lose his faries over some half-ghost boy.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." he said. Then he turned into an utter fanboy.

"Man when you were fighting that ghost that was so cool, you were all *laser sounds* and he was all *gun shooting sounds* and then sam was all _wooosh_ and then the thermos opened and that other ghost was all *Immitating skulkers scream* Being part ghost must be awsome!" he rambled.

"It's not as easy as you think." Danny warned. But it looked like his little cousin wasn't listening to him. Cosmo and wanda Knew what was about to happen all they had to do was brace themselves.

"I wish I had ghost powers like Danny!" He shouted. Then the fairies reluctantly raised their wand and then Timmy's hair turned white and his eyes turned green, then his clothes changed color, too. Just like danny Phantom; only now he was Timmy Phantom.

And chapter 2 is now over. I said I would have this up tomorrow but look, I'm going to see avenue Q tomorrow so I did it today. Anyway, chapter 3 should be up by Tuesday, maybe. Review this chapter and see you Tuesday.


	3. Training Day

Here Is chapter 3 of Timmy phantom. Danny tries to train Timmy to control his new ghost powers but it doesn't' pan out well. Anti-Cosmo and the Anti fairies escape from the prison that Jorgen was holding them in. Danny's worst enemies band together to destroy him. enjoy.

Chapter 3

Training day

"I wish I had ghost powers like Danny!" He shouted. Then the fairies reluctantly raised their wand and then Timmy's hair turned white and his eyes turned green, then his clothes changed color, too. Just like danny.

The young boy with the pink hat flew all over the place with his new ghost powers he was so excited about being just like his cousin. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Danny all watched as Timmy was starting to lose control of his flight then not long after he turned back into plain old Timmy Turner and dropped to the floor. Frustrated about losing his powers, Timmy starts to complain.

"Aw man, what gives? "He asked. Then Danny helped him up and explained everything about being a ghost to Timmy. They knew that this was the kind of talk he would need if he was going to keep his powers.

"You see, Timmy, being a ghost boy is a lot of work, having to save people, stopping ghosts from coming out the ghost zone and terrorizing the town. Plus I don't think you have any control over your powers." Danny said.

He's right, Timmy." Wanda said. It looked like she was getting ready to give yet another lecture about how stupid and dangerous the wish was and how Timmy needs to un-wish the wish. Timmy sighed and braced himself for a long lecture.

"Being a ghost is a big responsibility and very dangerous." She began. "After all there will be evil ghosts like that skulker guy trying to catch you and other ghost hunters."

"Or you could just fly around and goof off." Cosmo said. flying all over the room and then bumping into the wall in Danny's room. "but that's just me."

Wanda looked and saw that the young teen was not paying her any attention. Instead, he had changed back into a ghost boy and started flying around again and seeing what else he could do. However, he mostly flew around and crashed into stuff.

"Don't worry about me, Wanda." Timmy said flying around. "I have total control over my powers." But as they say, actions speak louder than words And Timmy's actions were screaming out loud because he lost control of his flight again and when Danny tried to catch up to him with Cosmo and Wanda poofing to where they were at. Timmy Phantom was once again Timmy turner. It looked like he hit the floor hard.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked. The boy with the pink hat got up and brushed himself off.

"Aside from the whiplash, that was awesome!" he replied. Then Cosmo and Wanda poofed the minor scar off him and it was up to them and Danny to train him to control his powers.

"Alright, kid." Danny started. "It looks like I'm gonna be your teacher. However, I was wondering. Um… could you lend me your Floating friends for a while?" he asked.

Timmy thought for a moment. Would he really trade his fairies for ghosts? He loved his fairies and they had been through a lot together but at the same time, he needed to learn about being a superhero. And the only person with any experience was his cousin.

"Okay then." Timmy said. "I'll lend you Cosmo and Wanda if you can teach me how to be a ghost boy like you. But of course like ghost powers, they have limits too." He said. "there are rules to what you can and can't wish for." Then timmy told danny everything about the rules and then danny told timmy about what happens with the ghost and what powers to use and when. Then shortly after that, the younger teen made his trade.

"I wish you guys were danny's godparents for the rest of this weekend." He declared. Cosmo and Wanda once again reluctantly grant his wish and they become danny's godparents for the rest of the weekend that they spend in amity park. Now it was time for them to train.

First Danny tried to get him to control his flight. They flew all over the city however, Timmy lost his control after a while and fell to the ground. Luckily, the older ghost boy was able to catch him before he fell to his death. Then they landed on a building and Danny realized that he might have bitten off a little more than he could chew when he agreed to train Timmy.

Then he tried to teach Timmy how to throw ecto blasts. This seemed to be slightly easier than the flying but some of the younger teen's blasts weren't very accurate to say the least. He would often hit what wasn't meant to be hit such as birds, cars and windows.

"this is gonna be a long weekend." Danny said.

"I"ll say." Wanda agreed.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN FAIRIYWORLD

Jorgen is guarding a prison where the anti-fairies are being he ld. This prison held some of the most dangerous criminals in fairy most dangerous of the criminals was no other than anti-cosmo. The leader of the anti-fairies.

He was on his coffee break but that did not stop him from guarding anti-cosmo's prison. What Jorgen did not know was that the evil fairies had planted a sleeping pill in his Mocha. so when he finished the mug, he was out like a light. Then after that the Anti-Fairies poofed the keys to the prison from his pocket to the front of the Jail cell and let themselves out. Now they were free to get revenge on their arch enemy, Timmy turner. And this time they weren't going to be tricked in to going back to Anti-fairiy world again. They all have gotten to be much smarter Since Anti-Cosmo's last struggle wtih Timmy.

* * *

THE GHOST ZONE

Some of Danny Phantom's worst arch enemies gathered for a meeting on how to take down the ghost boy. The meeting consisted of Skulker, Technus,Fright night,Spectra, Ember, Walker and the Box ghost. They all argured about the best way to destroy Danny Phantom.

Some thought of dissolving his ecto energy piece by piece. But didn't leave out the fact that he was half ghost, so they thought of countless ways to destoy his human body. From cremation to chopping it up or sending it into deep space. Nothing regarding Danny Phantom's destruction was off limits. Finally after hours of debating, they all agreed on the best way to destroy him.

"Let's take out his ghost half and rip it apart molecule by molecule, then we put the body in a ghost shredder." Fright Knight said. They all agreed and commenced to go to the human world and destroy danny Phantom once and for all. But little did they know, there was one more ghost boy to deal with now.


	4. Fights and family ties

Here is chapter 4 of Timmy phantom. I know that I haven't updated in a while but that's because I've been pretty well occupied.

I don't own either cartoon.

* * *

Chapter 4

Fights and family ties.

After finally completing their training and some improvement with their new trades, Timmy was getting better with his ghost powers and Danny was getting used to having fairies grant his almost every wish. They went back to the family reunion to finally enjoy what was left of their family reunion. Timmy was having a very merry time with his cousin and his friends. He found it pretty funny about how Jack and his dad were frantically searching for signs of ghosts.

"Your dad is really into hunting ghosts." Timmy said as he watched his father bring out his familiar nemesis, The Fenton ghost net. He didn't remember much about what happened with the ghost net but something about it made him cringe. Then he saw his dad carrying yet another one of Jacks inventions, the Fenton fisher. He waved it around clumsily like it was a sword. Then the fishing pole flew from three feet away from him to right in the middle of the street on a moving car. The hook landed on the car and violently pulled him off of the sidewalk and dragged him through the street. Danny had to help his distant uncle somehow but at first he didn't know how. But then he figured it out thanks to his cousin.

"Um hello, you have fairy godparents. " Timmy reminded the older teen. "You can wish that my dad was back here safely. "

"Oh yeah." Danny remembered. Then he made his wish. "I wish Timmy's dad was back at the picnic!" he shouted. Then cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and then Timmy's dad was quickly back on the sidewalk unharmed.

After that, they relaxed at the picnic hoping that they didn't have to fight anymore ghosts. What they didn't know was that there was even more trouble heading their way.

* * *

Just when the boys thought that they were going to have a relaxing family reunion they see something that they wish they hadn't. Some of Danny's worst enemies were flying throughout amity park and heading right towards the ghost boy. Timmy and Danny then watched the six ghosts come in and declare their challenge against their nemesis.

"Hello, Danny." Plasmius said ominously. Danny looked and saw that it was Plasmius,Skulker, Technus, Ember, Spectra , and fright Knight. Some of his worst enemies looked like they all joined forces to get rid of him once and for all. Danny took his little cousin back into the house and tried to order him to stay in the house until he was done with the six ghosts.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish you would look after Timmy until I'm done with these ghosts." Danny suggested.

"Hold on, cuz/" Timmy said. "I have ghosts powers too you know. Let me help you out with those guys."

Danny was not about to let the younger teen get hurt by them. Especially since he had less than a day's worth of training with his powers; he knew that there was no way that the pink hated boy would ever last in a fight. Without any response he transformed.

"GOING GHOST!" He shouted. Then he flew back to the picnic and put his best foot forward to fight off his nemeses. He saw that his uncle was pulling out the fenton ghost net that once trapped him in forcefully. He also saw his father using the fenton fisher on Spectra only for both of them to be flying across the yard.

* * *

Timmy wasn't going let those ghosts run amok on Amity Park and he certainly wouldn't let his new powers go to waste. He transformed and was ready to go out and fight. Of course Cosmo and Wanda tried to talk him out of it. Well, Wanda did anyway.

"Timmy, Danny said for us to look after you until he was done." Wanda said. "You're not going out there, it's too dangerous! Right Cosmo?" she turned around but Cosmo wasn't there. "Cosmo?" she called again. She floated around and saw the green haired fairy sliding on his bottom while chewing on the Fenton thermos continently left behind by the other ghost boy. Wanda immediately poofed the thermos out of his mouth and held it in her hands. Timmy then had a thought.

Danny can't beat those ghosts if he doesn't have this. Timmy thought. Then he decided he was going to make some use of his powers and give his half ghost cousin the thermos he left behind.

"IM GOING GHOST!" he shouted. Then he transformed back into the young ghost boy and flew off but was soon followed by his fairies. Well, they were Danny's fairies for the weekend but ultimately they were Timmy's guardians no matter what. That was also the case according to the rules. Despite the boy's wish he was still gonna have Cosmo and Wanda look after him.

* * *

Timmy and his fairies finally came out of the house and saw that his family was about to fall to their death thanks to those six fiends of his cousin's.

"Cosmo, wanda I wish dad and uncle jack were safe." Timmy said. But they knew that only danny could make that wish.

"I wish dad and Timmy's dad was safe." Danny ordered. Then with the waving of their wands., Both men were safely on the grass. Then Timmy swooped up and approached the evil group.

"Alright you metal headed, badly dressed guitar zeroes!" Timmy shouted pointing to Skulker, Plasmius and Ember. "Your evil deeds will be punished by Timmy phantom!" then he shot his lasers which they all easily dodged. if their previous fights with Danny taught them anything was to dodge the lasers and go in for the kill.

Danny couldn't believe that the younger teen came out to fight them despite his and his godparents warning. He questioned the furies about Timmy coming out to the yard.

"What the hell!" Danny ranted. "I thought I told you guys to look out for Timmy while I fought these guys off!"

"Well you may not know this but Timmy can be very hard headed at times." Wanda explained.

"Yeah, the only time he listens to us is when a wish falls apart." Cosmo added.

Danny rolled his eyes and went back to the fight. He cloned himself into six ghost boys and fought the other ghosts one at a time. The brawl seemed to be going smoothly. At least until a new ghost boy made a fatal mistake.

"It's Time to send you guys back to where you came from!" He shouted. Then without aiming carefully, he opens the Fenton thermos thus sucking all the ghosts in, Including Danny Phantom, Cosmo and Wanda.

* * *

When the Thermos did it's dirty work, Timmy was proud of himself for getting rid of all those evil ghosts. But something was wrong. He didn't see Danny, Cosmo or Wanda. Something was very wrong indeed.

Cliffie time everyone. Okay so that was chapter 4. I will try to see if this glitch can be fixed so I can post my stories without words and sentences deleted. See you soon.


	5. Good luck, Bad luck

Hi there everyone here is the 5th chapter of Timmy Phantom. I wanted to have this up before my birthday because I won't be updating after today. Timmy must find a way into the ghost zone and save Danny and his godparents from the other ghosts. However while he is in the ghost zone, some old enemies are terrorizing amity park.

I don't own fairly odd parents or Danny phantom.

Chapter 5

Good luck, Bad luck

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Danny? Where are you guys?" Timmy shouted as he searched all over the yard for his fairies and cousin. He flew everywhere in amity park and then some yet there was no sign of Danny or any of his fairies. Timmy started to wonder if maybe they were all kidnapped by those ghosts. After all, even he couldn't be dumb enough to suck them all into the ghost zone. However, the thought of them being in the realm of ghosts did cross his mind.

**

* * *

**

~flashback- Just a few minutes ago~

It's Time to send you guys back to where you came from!" He shouted. Then without aiming carefully, he opens the Fenton thermos thus sucking all the ghosts in, Including Danny Phantom, Cosmo and Wanda.

When the Thermos did it's dirty work, Timmy was proud of himself for getting rid of all those evil ghosts. But something was wrong. He didn't see Danny, Cosmo or Wanda. Something was very wrong indeed.

**End flashback**

* * *

Suddenly guilt began to run through the teens mind. Sure he may not have known exactly what he was doing with the thermos and maybe he didn't have a lot of experience as a ghost boy. But that wasn't enough for him to end up sucking his fairies in the contraption. But he couldn't have, he wouldn't, at least he didn't want to believe it. But it was true, Timmy's mistake caused everyone he cares about to get trapped in another dimension.

After frantically searching for his fairies and having the worst luck finding them, Timmy decided that maybe being half-ghost wasn't the best thing for him.

"I've gotta find Cosmo and Wanda and unwish this wish." He said. Then he went to find Danny's friends and break the news to them. Hopefully they would help the younger teen. But judging from his mistake, he knew that they would scold him first, and then maybe help him.

He went up to Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie in Nasty burger. He nervously walked toward them giving what he thought was a convincing smile.

"H-Hi, guys." Timmy greeted. "How's everything?"

"We're fine." Tucker answered. Then he took another bite of his juicy fat enduing burger.

Timmy swallowed some of his own spit, for he knew he was in deep crap. How could he tell his cousin's friends about what happened with Danny and the other ghosts? He thought and he thought and decided to let the news down gently. Maybe they would understand, at least he hoped so.

"Well, How are you, Timmy?" Valerie asked. Timmy knew that this was the perfect time to tell them.

"Not so good." He answered. "Something kind of happened with Danny."

This news was enough to shock everyone who heard it. Especially Sam, she couldn't believe that Timmy witnessed something happen to him. She wanted to say something and yet she was speechless.

"What?!" Valerie cried. "What happened to him?"

* * *

Just then, Timmy told half of the whole truth about what happened earlier to Danny's friends. He told them about the six ghosts that attacked them and the fight; he told them about _him _becoming half ghost and Danny training him to control his even mentioned sucking them in the thermos during the fight with the six ghosts. But, he conspicuously left out the part about Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. He knew that telling them about his fairies would force them to be sent away forever. That was the last thing that he wanted.

"Timmy, why did you go into lab like that?" Jazz scolded. "You know that no one is allowed in Fenton works except my parents! You went in the portal and made yourself half ghost, and then you let those other ghosts out! Timmy, I can't believe you would be so reckless!"

The boy with the pink hat lowered his eyes. He couldn't really say very much. The best thing he could do was what he did best; try to make things right when they go wrong. But he had a feeling that things wouldn't be so easy this time, especially without his god parents.

"I'm really sorry Jazz." He said. "I wasn't trying to get your brother in any trouble, I just wanted to be cool like he was, and that's all. I didn't know being part ghost was so tough."

"Well, I really hope that you learned something from all this, Timmy!" She said.

The younger teen reluctantly looked at the college student.

"Yeah, I won't be reckless like that ever again." He concluded.

After being told the news about Danny getting trapped in the ghost zone, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Timmy all went back into Fenton works to enter the ghost zone and rescue their friend. Sam and Jazz were still upset about Timmy's actions but only he knew that most of what he said was a lie. But his lie at least kept his secret safe. He had to do whatever it took to rescue cosmo and wanda and poof.

'I hope Cosmo, Wanda and Poof aren't in too much trouble.' He thought. They went into the RV and drove their way into the ghost zone. However they knew how vast it was and how many different portals were in that one area, It could take them Days, Maybe weeks to find Danny. After all, He could be anywhere in that vast world.

* * *

THE GHOST ZONE

Skulker was holding Danny and the fairies in a laser protected chamber. These however were no ordinary lasers, one touch would take a part of one's body clean off; Even if they were ghosts or fairies. Poof was terrified of what was to come from these fiends.

"Mama," He cried. "Are they going to do bad things to us?"

Wanda held her son close to her and tried to calm him down. Poof was now getting more and more aware of what danger was. Despite him being a toddler, He inherited wanda's brains.

"Don't worry sweetie, nothing bad will happen to us." Wanda said. Danny of course had some different opinions. He began to rant about Cosmo and Wanda's Irresponsibility and lack of discipline. In fact, He went as far as to shout his thoughts out loud as they waited in the cell.

"This is all your fault, Wanda!" he shouted pointing to the pink haired fairy. "If you and that moron didn't grant that dumb wish, we wouldn't be in this mess! This just proves that you have no discipline at all, especially when it comes to that brat! No wonder Timmy always gets into trouble, I mean look who he has for parent's and godparents!"

"Hold on there, buster!" Wanda interrupted. "Timmy may get himself and everyone around him in trouble but he also knows how to get us out. He's never let us down before."

The whole time they were in the cell Danny and Wanda went back and forth about Timmy and his lack of discipline. The fight was getting worse and worse until finally Poof had enough.

"Mommy, Danny, please stop fighting!" He cried. He wanted to get out of that prison as bad as everyone else; however he didn't want his parents and Danny fighting either. He just wanted to be out of the ghost zone.

* * *

BACK AT AMITY PARK

Bad luck was running amok as the anti-fairies swooped around the city and caused so much bad luck in the city. If only the family reunion wasn't held on Friday the thirteenth.

A/N: I'm gonna end the chapter right there for now. Anyway next time, The gang continues their search for Danny. Can Danny and Timmy's fairies reconcile in time to defeat those evil ghosts? Please review and see you around.


	6. Reunion, antifairies and victiory

Here is chapter 6 of Timmy Phantom. This is the last chapter everyone. Enjoy.

All credit for fairly oddparents and Danny phantom go to Butch Hartman. Thanks for creating such awesome cartoon Mr. Hartman.

Chapter 6

Reunion, Anti- fairies and victory

As they flew all through the ghost zone, Timmy couldn't help but think about how hard it really was to be half ghost and a super hero. Sure his cousin had done it and was successful but that was only because he was somewhat of a pro. Timmy on the other hand could barely control his powers and was likely to destroy the town with them without the older teen's help. Cosmo Wanda, and poof being in the ghost zone with him didn't help his conscience much either. He was still thinking of what would happen to them if he didn't get to them in time. But what he did not know was that there was even more trouble going on in amity park while he was away.

In Amity Park bad luck was running amok on Friday the thirteenth. It was snowing salt form the skyscrapers, black cats were speeding across people, giant crack in the streets were making themselves known as well as the flying glass from shattered mirrors. Many women were sent to the hospital because of their broken backs and the bad luck continued. With no pink hat wearing boy to stop them it looked like the anti-fairies won this round.

Meanwhile back in the prison they were held in, Danny and Wanda were completely silent. It appeared that once that fight started earlier it would never end. Not only did it end but so did their friendship. Poof wanted to find a way to get his mom and Danny to make up somehow but didn't know what to do. He also wanted to get out the dingy, cramped prison.

About ten minutes passed and the godparents and half ghost realized that poof was no where to be found. They looked all over the prison and still no sign of the little fairy. It looked like their fighting just might have caused poof to disappear into the ghost zone forever.

"It's my fault." Danny said feeling guilty. He couldn't believe that what happened with the six ghosts earlier. He felt like poof's disappearance and whatever was going on with Timmy was his fault because he exposed his powers to the younger teen. "If I had just that door, he wouldn't have found out about me being half-ghost and none of this would have happened!" Danny clenched his fist and pounded the wall with all of his might.

Flashback- earlier that day (Chapter 2)

* * *

The door stayed open as Sam handed her boyfriend the thermos and finally sent Skulker back into the ghost zone. Then the half ghost changed back into Danny Fenton. He went to check on his little cousin only to find that he now knows his secret.

"I must be dreaming." Timmy said shocked. Danny stood there just as stunned to see the balloons.

"Are you really a ghost?" he asked.

"That depends." Danny said. "Are those balloons your Fairies?" Neither one of them knew what to say to the other. It was like stepping into some weird movie with subtitles. And they were the stars. Now they knew something about each other that no one was ever supposed to know.

Then not too long after, Timmy and Danny took each other aside and made the other swear to keep their secret.

"You can't tell anyone that I'm a ghost, Understand?" Danny demanded. Timmy wasn't sure if the older teen would hold up to his word. After all, he knew the rules, if anyone found out about is fairies they would go away forever. He was not about to lose his fairies over some half-ghost boy.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." he said. Then he turned into an utter fan boy.

"Man when you were fighting that ghost that was so cool, you were all *laser sounds* and he was all *gun shooting sounds* and then Sam was all _whoosh_ and then the thermos opened and that other ghost was all *Imitating sulkers scream* Being part ghost must be awesome!" he rambled.

"It's not as easy as you think." Danny warned. But it looked like his little cousin wasn't listening to him. Cosmo and Wanda Knew what was about to happen all they had to do was brace themselves.

"I wish I had ghost powers like Danny!" He shouted. Then the fairies reluctantly raised their wand and then Timmy's hair turned white and his eyes turned green, then his clothes changed color, too. Just like Danny Phantom; only now he was Timmy Phantom.

~End flashback~

* * *

Wanda was beginning to feel guilty as well.

"We're the ones who granted his wish sweetie, it's not your fault." But Danny wouldn't hear any of it until he knew that poof was safe. It was bad enough that his enemies attacked him, but he ended up putting Timmy in danger, too. Timmy tried to help and accidentally sucked them in. but overall, it wasn't really anyone's fault.

Suddenly, a tiny, round little creature appears before the cell with what looked like a key to get them all out. Wanda saw what poof was wearing and immediately realized that _someone_ was letting poof watch yet another violent martial arts movie. Once they were out of their cell, it looked like they were home free, at least until walker found them floating around.

"Breaking out of prison, wearing a ninja costume, that's against the rules, my friends." He said.

"That's not against the rules, _this _is against the rules!" Cosmo said. He waved his wand and out came a familiar dragon that he used to poof up a lot when he was a baby. The dragon roared its loudest roar sending walker floating away from it with his afterlife. It looked like for the first time in a long time, Cosmo's stupidity saved their lives. They continued to float throughout the massive ghost zone until they ran into an RV. It wasn't just any RV.

'Wait a minute, that's my dads Fenton ghost RV. That's means…'

On the inside of that RV, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Timmy heard the machine hit something or someone. Maybe it was one of the many evil ghosts that were in said ghost zone.

"I think we should open the door to see what it was." Timmy suggested. Of course Sam and Valerie thought it was a ridiculous idea. They had no idea what or who could be outside. Maybe it was one of the ghosts that Danny was fighting or it could be Danny, it could even be fright knight. They weren't about to take that chance.

"Do you _want_ us to die?!" Valerie shouted.

"Guys, please just trust me on this." Timmy said. "I'll fight off any ghosts that try to attack us." Then he transformed into his ghost form. It was going to be the last time he would be half-ghost so he figured he might as well enjoy it.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Timmy asked. Tucker hesitantly pushed a button and opened the hatch of the Fenton RV. They were all in shock to see that Danny had escaped and even more surprised to see Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. It was just so unbelievable.

"Big brother!" Poof cried as he ran to hug the teen. Tucker, Sam and Valerie couldn't believe it. Cosmo and Wanda were floating in front of their eyes.

"Dude, are those your fairy godparents?!" He asked. It looked like Timmy's secret was exposed to Danny's friends, he knew what would happen if he confessed. They would go away forever and he would lose the best thing he could ever get. He would end up being miserable with Vicky for the rest of his life and there was no way he was going to allow that.

"Actually, they're...um…" He began.

"They're half-ghosts, too. Just like me! Umm…. They are a family of half ghosts that got trapped here by mistake and just want to go home so I'm helping them get back to wherever they came from that's all!" Danny interrupted. The others just looked at each other when Danny came up with that story. Even Timmy was surprised to hear something like that. But that didn't matter, the ghost's were In the ghost zone and that was where they would stay. Reunited with their friends, the gang headed back to Amity Park unknowing of the danger it was in. Timmy still feeling guilty for what happened earlier talked to his godparents about what he would do when they got back.

"Guys, I'm sorry about all of this, if I had just listened to you and Danny, none of this would have happened. My recklessness almost got you guys taken away from me forever. And I could have gotten Danny killed. I didn't realize how hard it was to be part ghost or to be a superhero."

"Aw that's okay, sport." Wanda said in her forgiving tone. "You just wanted to be as cool as your cousin."

"Yeah, but I realized I'm cool with fairy godparents like you guys." Timmy finally realized.

"Timmy, can we go to fairy world after the reunion." Poof asked.

"Sure we can." Timmy said.

* * *

The very second they landed back in Fenton works. Everything looked different. The ghost portal was locked so no ghosts could get through, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing however, it got worse when they saw that all of the equipment was destroyed' All expect the Fenton ghost net, which of course looked identical to the ever powerful butterfly net, famous for trapping fairies. Timmy grabbed it just in case something went wrong. If they thought that it was bad in fenton works they were even less prepared for what they saw as they headed outside.

Then they saw something else they were unprepared for, A swarm of anti-faires were running amok all over the city. Luckily for them Timmy knew how to deal with them and it worked every time. Within about half an hour, they fused the fenton thermos with the ghost catcher. But it was different. The Anti-fairies wouldn't be sucked into the ghost zone.

"Guys, make all the bad luck that you can, It'll lure the anti- fairies into the ghost net and send them back to fairy world. Got it?"

"Got it!" they all replied. And their plan commenced the five teens created as much bad luck as they could and from the looks of things, it seemed to be working. Taken in by all of the bad luck coming from one place, the anti-fairies sped all the way to fenton works and found themselves being sucked into the ghost net and the next thing they knew, they were back in fairy world.

"That pink-hat wearing fool tricked us again!" Anti-cosmo shouted. "we'll be back Timmy turner, just you wait! *evil laugh*

With all of the madness behind them, the ghosts back in the ghost zone and the anti-fairies back in fairy world. Timmy had one last thing to do.

"I wish I didn't have ghost powers!" Timmy shouted. And with a wave of their wands, Timmy was back to being plain old Timmy turner, he wouldn't wish it any other way.

The family reunion continued with Timmy and Danny bonding as well as dad and jack trying to catch ghosts with epic failure. It seemed like things were back to normal.

As the turners headed back to dimmsdale the following day, Timmy went on and on about how much fun he had in amity park.

"Dad, you should have been there, we fought ghosts and went into a ghost zone and we fought six ghosts at one time it was awesome!" Timmy said.

"That's nice son." Dad said. "Anyway here's your allowance, I wasn't able to catch a single ghost."

Timmy looked at the twenty dollar bill and slapped in his pocket with delight.

"Well, no ghosts, no anti-faires, I think yesterday turned out good, huh , guys? Umm…guys? Timmy looked around and saw that his fairies were nowhere in sight.

* * *

THE GHOST ZONE

"Cosmo, why did you poof us back here?! I hate it here in the ghost zone!" Wanda nagged.

"Yeah, daddy I wanna go to fairy world." Poof whined.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long." Cosmo assured. Then they saw what appeared to be a group of ghosts coming after them.

"Damn right, let's get out of here!" Wanda shouted. And then they poofed out of the ghost zone.

THE END.

That's a wrap everyone. My sequel "Return of Timmy phantom" is currently in the works. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and the story as a whole and I'll have the sequel up maybe after Christmas. See you

Special thanks to Linzer Jloves warriors for being a loyal reviewer.


End file.
